bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
(In)Glorious Reunion
We Begin: Menoly, Loly, and Ggio. "It's been quite a while since I've seen the true nature of Hueco Mundo...." Under the moon-light of the near-eternal midnight sky, an Arrancar sat on a massive cliff overlooking an ocean of sand. He wore the attire of old, an Espada's uniform in a more casual attire. With a tiger skull as the remnants on his Hollow Mask on his head, he would be easily recognized from the historic White Invasion. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to lay back on the sandy ground with his arms folded behind his head in a rather relaxed position. His yellow eyes gazed up at the stars above, and he couldn't help but smile a little. "Who would've thought being without a leader would actually have its benefits?" He muttered to himself, raising one of his hands to trace across the sky as if connecting dots. In the distance, he could hear Menos wandering about, obviously out for the hunt. He wasn't alarmed, as they weren't close enough to even guess out his presence. Besides that, it was instinct to know that he was a much stronger opponent to deal with than the usual prey, so for fear for their lives, they would stay away either way from him. The only thing he would have to worry about was the possibility of him encountering another Arrancar, but even that was rare and in-between. His mind drifted back when he heard himself mention "leader". Ah, he could remember the two people he really considered his leader; his deceased Majesty "Baraggan", and the one named Senkaku Ningensei. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, looking off to the side and unintentionally eyeing a few Adjuchas in the distance. The more recent of the two....well, in the beginning, he did prove to be a sort of leader. But, as time went by, it wasn't more of a leader position as it was of a look-out. Yet, he continued to look after the rest of him and his former colleagues as they had stuck together, roaming existence with their immortal lives in that destroyed human city. He smirked. "Who would've guessed that we could easily live in what humans have abandoned?" Slowly, he stood up and dusted himself. Placing his hands in his pockets, he allowed himself to start walking. Where exactly, he didn't know. But he wasn't the type to simply sit around in one spot for too long. It was how he was.... Loly and Menoly walked side by side in the desert. Since the events of the Espada Afilado and of the whole incident with the Red Sun they had kept up to pace on moving on as they always did. Sighing with discontent, Loly kicked the sand about. "I'm so tired of this saaaand..." huffing slightly. Menoly looked to her, "Oh stop complaining..." She knew that Loly was just complaning because of her boredom. Eyes forward, they both remembered how active they had been in their past... with Aizen, Team Ningensai, The Espada Afilado... and now this sudden shift from active to dull wandering, it had Loly all up in her tizzy. "It's in places... and it's always dark... argh..." kicking sand up into the air ahead of them. Menoly huffed slightly. "Stop whining..." glaring at her. Loly huffed again, grumbling her complaints... silently. From his pocket, Ggio reached in and fished out something cylinder in shape and thin. He started to toss it in the air a few times, thinking back. Melina had given this to him out of the reason that "he looked like he had hands that could play music". It made him think back to his times with Baraggan; whenever out of cases of boredom, he would play a tune for the group (mostly Baraggan) in order to entertain them. He allowed himself to smile in amusement; despite the girl's bubbly nature, she always had a keen eye for things no one else would notice. She was always the peculiar one.... What he was holding was a bone flute, similarly molded to that of a human flute for full playing capability. After catching it one last time, he switched his hands so that he could hold it accordingly, raised it to his lips, and started to play a rather haunting, yet comforting tune that echoed within the night of the hollow dimension. Loly's ears immediately perked... mostly cause she was the most bored. "You hear that?" Menoly perked her ears, hearing nothing but sifting sand and some wind. Loly hearing the distinctive sounds of a melodic tune, crying out to her... the sound of a bone flute. Menoly perked her ears once more, listening more closely. Loly seemed to be so out of it... the boredom must have been ea-... there it was. That same noise. She had heard something... sighing quietly, she looked to Loly... "I'll go see what it is!" Loly didn't take much time... vanishing with the use of a Sonido. Menoly sighed, growling to herself... following. Soon after... the spiritual presence was clear, and she realized who it was. "Ggio!" Menoly squeed, surprisingly the first to arrive. Loly groaning, "Oh... just him..." bored again. Ggio stopped abruptly, eyes widening and one of his eyebrows raising at the sound of the familiar voice. He had to take the bone flute away from his mouth and stop in his tracks in slight dumbfoundment and amazment before he allowed himself to speak. "I know that tomboyish voice from anywhere...." He muttered, his smirk turning into a weak smile. Once again twirling his bone flute around, he casually turned around in order to face the two, and sure enough.... "Heh! Mallia!" He greeted the early bird with a composed, yet mirthful tone. "Out of all the familiar faces I could see, I'd never would've expected to cross paths with the likes of you again." He shifted his gaze towards the one that seemed to be lanking behind, unable to help but make a passing joke. "Still around with the gothic school-girl, I see?" Loly glared to Ggio for the comment, scathing... "I'll cut you." deathly... but joking. Smirking afterwards, "How have you been?" Menoly smiled, going over beside Ggio, giving him a hug, giggling lightly. "It's good to finally see some of our old team again... well.... team '1' and team '2' later on..." tapping her chin lightly. Standing straight and relaxed beside Ggio. Loly chimed, "Good to see your still alive cat-boy..." "Was there ever any doubt?" Ggio had lowered the bone flute and sheathed it back within his pocket, using his other hand for emphasizing gestures. "It's going to take a lot more than what's happened to kill me....but...." His calm expression changed to one of a quizzical one. "Team 1 and Team 2....?" Loly shrugged, "Team One being Ningensai's..." groaning quietly at the other, "And the Espada Afilado being team two... yeesh kitty-boy... think you'd get that..." walking over to him, poking his forehead. The poke to the forehead immediately earned her a slight wince, then a rather annoyed glare in her direction. "Yes, well.... I'm not one for cryptic statements." He muttered in a somewhat irate manner, cocking an eyebrow back towards Menoly. "So, where do you happen to be going, if I might ask?" Keep it Together: Nnoitra and Nacido. Pain and pleasure, working together. Nacido looked towards Nnoitra. "Oi! We got someone tracking us..." bonking him on the back of his head, sitting on his shoulders, looking outward, holding Santa Teresa on her own back, using it's chain to hold it tight across her chest, to alievate her partner of his baggage. She could sense it... smell that all too usual feint scent that never seemed to fade and always lingered. "OW! Damn it, woman, if you keep doin' that, I am dropping your ass!!! Even if you do complain about how your clothes are gonna get dirty and all of that other feminine shit...." Nnoitra's eye twitched in aggravation, and he jerked his head as best as he could towards the girl sitting on his shoulders while giving an aggravated glare. His wired mouth was fixated in a scowl, completing the expression of displeasure he felt due to the blow on his head. Because his partner was carrying his weapon and sitting on his shoulders, he had to keep his hands put on the thighs of her legs. Just to be somewhat annoying, he was also tapping his fingers randomly in an effort to pass his walking time. Nacido pouted, "Awww... I'm sowwie Nnoitra... I'll be nicer." smiling warmly down to her 'mate'. "But really..." she inhaled the scent once more, taking firm note of the scent in her nostrils. Feet going back and forth, tapping against Nnoitra's chest and abs. "We're being tracked... someone is following us." The scent was stronger, "It's getting stronger too... it's presence." "Great...." Nnoitra muttered sarcastically, rolling his lone eye. "You know who it is and if we can kill 'em or not?" Nacido looked down to him, "I'm serious~" She cooed the word, smiling down to him warmly. Taking a deep breath, she looked behind them... nothing but endless desert. Sand... sand... sand. "Yeah... it's just an Adjuchas... but it's definately following us... don't know who it is." The presence was nearing much quicker now. The warm smile couldn't help but lighten Nnoitra's mood a little, and he chuckled. He raised one hand off of Nacido's leg in order to scratch his nose before returning it back to its respective position. "It's not someone you'd recognize...." He summarized. "But it's still following us. Long story short? We kill it." He bent himself downward, kneeling in order to allow Nacido to get off of him. "Q''uit practing bondage on yourself and gimme back my weapon!" Nacido chuckled lightly, that was usually Nnoitra's response. "Yeah yeah..." hopping off of him. Handing him his weapon, her own on her side. "And mhm... shouldn't be too hard, it's only an Adjuchas..." sighing contently, she tapped her foot. "So we gonna do this the usual way?" The usual way being waiting for it... and bruteforcing whatever was a threat... to death. There was usually little planning or subtlety involved in their tactics, the former-Espada usually had that handled quite well in terms of brute strength and combat fortitude. "It's moving real fast now..." The energy signature spiked... then vanished. "Where'd it go..." blinking, confused, the scent dying off. Brandishing his newly freed weapon, Nnoitra rested the staff on his shoulder and waited, his other hand limp at his side. "I really don't think the damn thing just ran away after following us like a hound." He muttered, using his eye to sweep the area. "Or, at the very least, I ''hope it hasn't...." Nacido looked with her own single eye to search out the area, sniffing the air, her own form of personal Pesquisa. The scent was gone... vanished. "It was ju-..." A garganta portal opened, and something wurred' through it, blasting forward, sparks of electricty being the only evidence that something exited... "CRUNCH!" An elbow impacted Nacido, causing her to howl, hurling her to the sands, rolling. Breath heavy, she turned around after being hit so quickly. Blood from her lips, her Hierro burned and her flesh underneath heavily bruised. The figure of Despiadado Rey stood there. Grinning, and allowing a large bellowing guffaw. "Hahaha!" "Holy...." Nnoitra didn't even have the time to register what had happened. His snake eye widened as he saw Nacido hit with the force of the blow by what he had assumed to be a stealthy enemy. The sound of the blow made him fully aware of just how powerful he really was, the figure that stood in front of him so maliciously. He allowed himself to turn around, facing both the target and his mate. "You all right, Nacido?" He called out almost in a casual manner, swiftly lowering Santa Teresa to a ready level. He held the staff with both hands in a defensive stance. Nacido growled, bones hissing as they attempted to regenerate. "Y-yeah... Aizen... damn it... that hurts..." she felt streaks of eletrical energy coursing over her frame, causing her to flinch ever so often in an attempt to stand. This man was like her... Electrical based. But she had her own polarity to hold off it's affects. Desp looked to the girl. "Well... that was MUCH easier then I imagined!" Looking to Nnoitra, smiling chumily, chuckling casually and carelessly, his eyes in upside 'U' fashion. Clearly amused, holding his chest to stifle his laughter. Nacido unsheathed her long black blade, more like a joust. "I-I'm gonna..." grunting in pain. "This fucker's a laugh and a half, isn't he....?" Nnoitra would've rolled his eyes at the haughty attitude that the enemy Adjuchas was carrying, if the action didn't clash with the slight smirk he had on his own face out of anticipation. "What do you have that you've got to be smiling about?" He asked jeeringly. "This has only barely gotten started....." Desp let his laughs die slowly, still offering a burst chuckle now and then. "That little girl can hardly stand..." snickering as he looked to the fallen pink haired Nacido, which had a dry look of disgust and anger building. "I mean... look at her... my pressure alone was eno-..." SLAM!''" A kick from the back of Nacido's sandled feet crashed into the top-back of Desp's head, causing him to plummet face first into the sand. A large ploom of sand being tossed into the air... slowly settling back down. Nacido skipping back a few yards to where Nnoitra was. Desp lay there... cold and silent. Until he began to push up off the ground, laughing. "She was right, you are fun!" Nnoitra promptly lowered his weapon, his smile fading once again to a more contemplative curve. "And, no surprise, this moron's got a boss pulling his strings...." He said in a mixture of vehemency and somewhat of a bored tone. He took one hand off of his weapon to rest at his side, completing an idle position. "I'd ask who his boss was.... but really, who would care?" Desp quirked her lips, shaking his hands infront of him in a side to side sway. "No no... she don't pull the strings... just a referal!" stroking his chin, his wild white electric hair, and darkened deep tan skin contrasting the sands and skies. "But... needless to say..." He grinned happily, "She made a good choice." grasping his knuckles-bracers, his Zanpakuto. Slamming them together, his spiritual energy rising. "Here... we... '''GO!!!" Nacido grimaced towards the man, "No on really does care..." Pointing her sword straight at him, "Your turn first Nnoitra... I'll play counter..." ready to back her mate up, and perpare to strike when openings were ready, or when called for. The smirk returned, feral and dangerous as it ever had been. "You're too kind...." BOOM! With a Sonido, he had disappeared and re-appeared a few ways above the Arrancar, once again grasping Santa Teresa with both hands. He swung it down, his eyes widened and a manic grin spread across his face. Despite everything, he could already tell that this man would be a good opponent to deal with, especially if he had the stones to challenge both of them at once. He would not hold back on this other monstrosity, not even if he begged for it. Hopefully, that would not be the case. Nacido smirked, "I know..." watching Nnoitra go to work on the foe, crouching slightly, ready to attack when she needed to... she would analyze her foe... and make a plan to take him down through his weaknesses if they were shown, and if Nnoitra didn't finish him by then, or had not already exploited... Despiadado looked upwards to Jiruga, blinking. He chuckled, "Let's play!" a surge of energy coursed through Desp's body, and he felt his legs shove against the sea of sand, launching him upward at high speeds. Tackling the ex-Espada's mid section, planning to hurtle them both to the ground. He was laughing all the way. And would laugh even more if he impacted. "OOF!!!" At the impact knocking into his midsection, Nnoitra could only let out a grunt as he was tackled back down to Earth. With one hand still on his weapon, he used his other hand to catch himself as they both hit the ground. Once his hand hit the sands, the pressure of the attack caused his arm to sink under the surface of the ground. His legs bucked up, and with a snarl, he hurled Despiadado off of him while rising back to his feet in a backflip. With supernatural reflexes, he twisted himself around and swung, unleashing a fissure of reiatsu at his flying enemy. Despiadado laughed. Being hurled off, he saw the reiatsu being shot towards him. He wasn't the brightest, but piecing things together in combat was Desp's niche. Pulling his arms and legs to his chest, he began to hug his knees, grinning. Conjuring a large amount of spiritual pressure around him... potentially dangerous. But there was a flaw... he was hurling in the opposite direction. Closing his eyes, he opened a Garganta behind him... and it opened above behind Nnoitra by several yards... Not hurling in the wrong direction anymore. And now... he was his own personal Cero cannon-ball. Nacido grimaced at the whole escapade, "Look out!" noticing it, she began to shift around the field, using Sonido, just incase he didn't get out of the way in time... she'd find a way to cancel out his attack... "I know!!!" Once again jerking around to face his opponent, Nnoitra stuck his tongue out. His very own trademark Cero began to form at the tip, his potent reishi building up steadily. Inwardly, he was laughing at the attempt to evade. "It's going to take a lot more than that in order get by ME!!!" He thought to himself, prideful for his own battle-hardened adaptability. Desp chuckled, beginning to channel electricity around his pressurized body. His finishing touch, rushing forward without a motion to stop himself, his body would hurl into Nnoitra and the Cero... "YEEHAH!" ready to slam into him like a meteor to earth. Nacido just watched, being careful enough to stay out of the blast radius... she knew Nnoitra could handle the man, but they both appeared on par... in check on both sides. BOOM! Another Sonido just before his enemy could hit him head on, and Nnoitra had appeared right beside him, the corners of his mouth curling upward. All he needed was a second to appear point-blank at the target's side, and he only had a second-lasting window of opportunity. It was perfect timing. He unleashed the Cero blast. Desp took the full blow. Hurling with the beam of highly pressurized energy, he felt the blunt force of the explosive energies. Smoke arose, sand was thrown about wildly... and silence took over. Nacido grimaced, squinting to see further into the area... That's where he began to rise... grunting in pain. His body black with burns, and he began to rub his body of the dirt smudging his form. "Quite... impressive... actually..." glaring to Nnoitra. "But not enough." He appeared to Nnoitra's side... his fist crunching into the ex-Espada's throat. Direct, forceful... and fueled with a Sonido's boost. "What the--" WHAM! The fist striking his throat was, needless to say, was excrutiating. Nnoitra's lone eye widened, his pupil almost rolling back for a brief second. The force was enough to make him cough up blood, spraying it onto the extended arm of his enemy. He was knocked viciously in the direction of the strike, skidding and tumbling across the sands like a drunken shark. Nacido rushed forward, glaring at the villian that had presumed ferocious enough to attack her protector. "Raaagh!" howling in her own viciousness, sending her joust-sword to impale the man through his neck. He reacted instinctively. "Hey now little girl... don't be using playing with sharp objects..." grinning, he lunged his hand outward, grasping the sword by it's tip. "Hah..." Nacido glared to him, "No... hah to you..." Desp's brow raised. She began to circulate electric energy from herself to her blade... funneling it into her foe... and this caused him to wince back, falling to his knee, letting go in time... only to feel a portion of it's initial power. Nacido looked to a fallen Nnoitra, "You alright?!" "I'm--" Nnoitra had to stop mid-sentence, coughing violently and spilling blood onto his fist. "--just fucking dandy...!!" He wheezed, standing back up and using a hand to hold his afflicted throat. Laying on his back, he had to shove himself up back to a standing position and use Santa Teresa as a means to help him stand up. The pink haired Arrancar moved over to Nnoitra... glaring to the Arrancar who had tracked, and was now fighting them so eagerly. Chuckling, he brushed his hair back with his palms, grinning like a cheshire. "So... I'll give you the first shot... come on..." goading them further, using the taunting motion with his hand towards Nacido and Nnoitra. Nacido grimaced, hissing towards him with venom in her eyes. "I can't believe this..... it's like I'm fighting Nacido all over again....." Had Nnoitra had not been distracted with his own injury courtesy of the electricity-enhanced blows, he would have gladly taken his enemy up on that very offer. He did allow himself the pleasure of smirking grimly in anticipation and apprehension. "Maybe this'll be fun after all....." He muttered, before switching his tone to his very opponent. "What's your name, Arrancar?!" Desp began to flex in all sorts of comical ways; he was either full of himself, or just throroughly enjoying himself. "The name is Despiadado Rey!" winking towards Nacido. Nacido in return... offered a look of disgust. "Ugh..." Nacido looked to Nnoitra, whispering quietly, "So what's our plan...?" she was game for anything. Just to take this chump down. Nnoitra only gave her a deadpan look, as if what she had asked was a stupid question. "Do I really look like a guy with a'' plan''?" He questioned her. The real challange begins Nacido smirked, shrugging casually. "Yeah... I tend to forget that about you..." using her Sonido she vanished forward towards the boasting Desp, bringing her blade down to slash his head in twine. The muscular Arrancar in turn grasped her by the foot, "Around you go!" spinning her body like a rag doll around before launching her towards his other foe. Nacido wasn't going to be that dumb. Summoning her electricity, she began to funnel a wave of lightning towards her foe from her blade. "Get in the fight lazy ass!" shouting to Nnoitra. "Yeah, yeah, quit flappin' yer yap...." After moving aside to let Nacido fly by, Nnoitra twirled Santa Teresa around with one of his hands at a rapid speed, generating a mintor whirlwind as he did so. Then, he plunged the blade into the sands once again, a sparkle of yellow energy jutting out from the very tips of the blade. The reaction was imminent; underneath his opponent's feet, there would be a circle of light the size of his very own shadow that would last only for a few seconds, before an energy pillar would arise from its surface and envelop its victim within its clutches. Desp had a hard time reacting. With the web of electric energy, paralyzing his body, his hierro a major conductant. Shaking, using what energy he could to shield himself, and to waif off the damage he was taking. But it wasn't intended to damage. It was to stun him, and it had done just that. The energy below his feet would be unavoided, grunting, Desp looked down, eyes widening. Then the eruption occured, enveloping him in it's golden pressure. Burning his body with it's condensened nature. Nacido watched and waited... smirking. "Easy prey..." Nnoitra wasn't so easily convinced. His lone, snake-like eye glared into the pillar created, and he gripped Santa Teresa with both hands in a defensive position. His lips were curled in a scowl, expressing disdain at the thought of the fight being won so easily. His war-hardened senses reached out, seeing if Desp had truly been killed by the combination of both blasts. If he was not.... then they would simply have to try again. There was really no point in despairing over a lost attack or a spoiled opportunity. Such would ruin the fun of battle. "You think that's all I got?!" Desp called out from the smoke, howling towards the two. Summoning a Cero from his palms, he conjured his white pressure, sending it's conjured energy towards the two, beams of sheer power, ready to crush the two in it's impact. Nacido stood there like a deer in headlights, paralyzed by the swift action... the pressure made so quickly. Shielding her eyes. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me...." Deciding not to waste the time executing a way in order to counter the Cero, Nnoitra focused on pulling his partner out of there before she got herself killed. He performed a Sonido, re-appearing right beside Nacido with one of hsi arms free. He grabbed her by the mid-section and executed yet another Sonid in order to pull himself and her out of there, barely avoiding death as it swept past them with its own immense speed and power. Once he re-appeared a distance away, he let go and stood up, keeping his eyes on Desp as he spoke to her. "Now that was just a sad display...." He remarked, rolling his lone eye and balancing the stem of Santa Teresa on his shoulder. Leader and Co: Senkaku, Hermosa, and Fuerte. Life begins with another step forward... and a few looks back. Sisterhood Trek: Heiya and Melina. Heiya Shonin and Melina Herselia made their trek... Heiya's first time in the desert of Hueco Mundo, Melina as her guide and trainer.